


Sea

by FaustCrimson



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: 2016年旧文存档/原著向/人物死亡/BE





	Sea

1.

862年，人类终于推倒了最外圈的玛利亚之壁，第一次触摸到墙外广阔无垠的世界。

希斯特利亚·雷斯在调查兵团的全力扶持下成为了新王权的继承人。作为从龙之功的回报，她重用调查兵团的核心人物韩吉·佐耶、阿尔敏·阿诺德、三笠·阿克曼等人，组成了新一届政府要员。宪兵团建制被除，黑白羽翼的旗帜代替独角兽飘扬在王都之上。

在新王的加冕仪式上，调查兵团所有人都昂首列队出席。行着最高的心脏献礼，却并不紧紧面对着新王，更多的是头顶上那无边的蓝。有劲风灌入绿色的斗篷，背上一双黑白的羽翼仿佛活过来般，在苍蓝之下铮铮起舞。身为首席执政官的韩吉站在女王的右手边，阿尔敏位列左手，三笠同尤弥尔一起，默默地守卫在女王身后两侧。

似乎少了什么人。

那个被称为“人类最强”的男人，与“人类希望”的少年，全都消失了踪影。

加冕仪式声势颇大，人们向来对新的政权抱有极度狂热的期待与信仰，就像千年以前拥护曾经辉煌的雷斯一样。三笠漠然地透过娇小的新王俯视脚下的云云众生，人潮汹涌，欢呼声响彻云霄。她迫不及待地想要从那些蝼蚁般微小的点里发掘那一个人。可终究什么都没有发现。

三笠轻轻仰头，灿烂的阳光从鼻尖流淌开来，很快浸润了她的眼角，闪烁着晶莹微弱的光芒。

——你在看吗？

——我们想要的温柔的、和平的世界，再也不是瑟缩在高墙之下瓮城之中的小小的家。鸟禽飞及之域，走兽可到之处，人类双脚可踏之地，终于真正属于了我们。

——你看到了吗？

——我们可以去往地图上所有未标记的地方了。

——你知道了吗？

2.

利威尔第一次看到海，是在新王加冕的二周年的那一天。他费了好大的功夫，仅凭一人之力和天生的方向感从王都一路而来，跌跌撞撞，走走停停，终于还是触到了陆地与海的交界。他的听觉首先捕捉到了海浪吞卷砂砾的摩擦声和飒飒的海风，成群的白鸥嘶鸣着，像是飞扬在广阔洋面上的自由旗帜。紧接着，咸味的海水混迹在不染血腥的干净空气里、悄然开启了他的嗅觉。他感受到那湿漉漉的空气脉脉渗透进了皮肤的毛孔里，唤醒了脑海中绵长而缱绻的记忆，犹如徐徐展开的薄纱，温柔绵延开来，直到完全蒙住利威尔的眼睛。

“兵长，你知道海是什么样的吗？”

哪怕在困境之中依然动力十足的少年冲他咧嘴大笑，他不知道这个“急着送死的笨蛋”一天到晚到底在高兴什么，每次见到他都是一张犯蠢的笑脸。

利威尔讨厌仰视别人的感觉，很少站着与人说话，所以艾伦都是“乖巧”地倚靠在他的身边，像只渴望宠溺爱抚的幼犬。

“哈？”果不其然的，他从艾伦绿色的眼底看到了自己不耐烦的一张脸。他努力想做出和善的样子，却让本就修罗一般的脸色更加可怖。

亲密如佩特拉等人都会早已在这样烦躁的表情下逃之夭夭，只有这个笨蛋像视而不见一样，照旧凑上前来。

艾伦捧着一本书举到了他的面前，指着上面象征性的插图兴致勃勃地说道：“阿尔敏和我说，墙外有一片水的大陆，名叫海，广阔的看不到边际，海边有松软的沙，可以用来搭建城堡。海水是咸味的，海里有各式各样的鱼，真的是太奇妙了！呐吶兵长，你说会有这么棒的地方吗？”

“臭小鬼，想那么多做什么？现在连玛利亚之壁都没有夺回，谈什么怪里怪气的东西。”话虽这么说，他紧蹙的眉头却舒展了开来，浮躁的心境也平和了几分。利威尔不动声色的用手捏起茶杯的边沿，小口啜饮着散发出单薄香味的红茶。

“可是兵长。”艾伦一手托腮靠在了他的扶手上，仰起脸，目不转睛地望着利威尔的脸，眸光奕奕如星辰璀璨，似藏着无限的渴盼，“兵长不想去这个地方吗？我真的想到外面去看一看海，和调查兵团的大家一起。”他的神色忽然黯了几分。

利威尔知道他在想什么，思绪也随之飘回到那片寂静的巨树之森，在幽幽无尽的晦涩林间徘徊。他永远记得佩特拉失去光泽的金色头发和垂落在失焦眸间的残酷阴影。那个女孩谦默而隐忍，总是默默地跟在他身后为他打点一切。利威尔不是不知晓她的心思，她心中卑微的念想和藏在无限失望之中无法实现的期待。可是这样暧昧的情愫是得不到回应的。她是个聪明的女孩，从来都知道，至死都没有说出来。

还有那三个笨蛋，总是会咬到舌头的奥路欧，一本正经偶尔也会脱线侃侃的埃尔德和根塔，午夜梦回总会见他们行着献出心脏的最高礼节，隔着散不开的浓白迷雾，露出难得大方恣意的笑脸，远远遥望。明明素日里叫嚣着“身为人类最强的利威尔兵长选中的人才不会这么容易就死在墙外呢”，而此刻却只能被困在在林间，向命运献上染血的祭奠，等着时间吞噬躯干，等着黑白羽翼最终湮灭。

“兵长？兵长？”

他听见艾伦的声音。

“兵长！”

利威尔骤然清醒，试图透过模糊的视线去攥紧那人的笑脸。然而面前只剩下一片汹涌的海。不远处翻滚的白色海浪前赴后继地砸向裸露出水面的黑色礁石，像是从海中夺逃而出的白色羽翼，连带着喉间未能喊出的名字，一并伸展，宛如拥抱整个天空，整片大海。

真是干净呵。

他不知道这片蓝有多广。那条海与天空交汇的地平线似乎伸手可及，就像他曾经只要一伸手就能抚摸到艾伦的脸庞，一揽臂就能将那个大男孩搂进自己的怀里。

利威尔发出一声自己都未曾觉察的叹息。

有光从云中钻出，争先恐后地攀绕在他的身上，利威尔苍白倦怠的面容也因此镀上了些许活力与温度。阳光刺破水面漾开的金光像是曾经在艾伦眼中看到过的跃跃攒动的灼然爱意和敬仰，让他心头一软，动容地松了松紧抿的唇。

“兵长，要是结束了，我们，我们一起去看海吧？”少年目光炯炯，绿色的眼睛澄澈如上好的翠玉，倒影着他嘴角轻轻扬起的、这个笨蛋小子绝不会发现的欣然笑意。艾伦难得腼腆而大胆靠近了他，一点，再一点。

——这小鬼，吃了豹子胆了。

利威尔并不排斥这种亲密，极度的洁癖使他从没让人这么亲近过，但意外的是他并没有为艾伦的接近而感到丝毫的不悦，连同阴霾许久的心也得以拨云见日。在那样近的距离下，他能清楚的看到艾伦脸上有一层稚气未脱的细密绒毛，如将要成熟的蜜桃般散发着名为甜美的诱人吸引，直叫人心痒不已。男孩嚅嗫的嘴唇似乎想要说什么，却难得小心地觑着他的脸色，不敢放肆。

利威尔清楚地听见少年胸膛中跳动的年轻心脏发出擂鼓般的声响，传来一阵阵激昂的呐喊与渴求。

“啊啊，我知道了。”他轻咳了一声，冲艾伦摆了摆手，“我要午睡了，你赶紧滚吧。”说着便放下了椅背，陷入了小憩。

艾伦起身大喊了一句“是”。

利威尔并没有马上睡着，他能感觉到身边的那个人没有离开，又一次的得寸进尺地违背了他的命令。这个臭小鬼，倒要看看他耍什么花样。他逐渐放慢了呼吸，似乎已经进入了深眠。

只见少年轻手轻脚的凑了上来，近在咫尺的温热呼吸逗得他鼻尖发痒，下意识地啧了一声。艾伦并没有发现他是装睡，头脑简单地认为是身体的自然反应，忙稍稍退开了些，见他丝毫没有醒来的样子，才再度靠上前来。

“兵长，利威尔兵长？利威尔桑？”艾伦小声地唤着，反反复复确定利威尔已经睡着，才终于开口说出了那句话，“呐吶，利威尔，我，我……”

艾伦最后说了什么呢？

他明明没有睡着，明明那一刻连呼吸都记忆犹新，仍在耳畔，可艾伦到底说了什么，他却怎么也想不起来了。

3.

利威尔脱下了靴子，赤裸的双足踩在了松软的沙滩上。沙粒被太阳晒得暖烘烘的，像是一道绵延数里的毛毯。男人向海边走着，无数潮水从远处奔来，恋恋不舍地想要攥住这片古老的土地，而后又不得不退去，重新蓄势准备再度向陆地伸出手来。微咸的海水也随之溅上了利威尔的脸，浪花在他的脚边打着转儿，一遍一遍温柔舔舐足上遗留的伤痕。

他嗅着空气中淡淡的咸味，眉头舒展，似有人用含泪的脸依偎在了他的脖颈里。

“艾伦，艾伦哟。”利威尔低声，依依唤道。

艾伦从来没有忤逆过他的决定。除了那一次。

本来他自然愿意成全艾伦的愿望，拯救他的好友。但如果让他在阿尔敏和埃尔文之间，他一定会毫不犹豫地选择埃尔文。对于利威尔而言，埃尔文是调查兵团核心的领袖存在。既然之前埃尔文将针剂交给他保管，决定权也交在他手上，他当然愿意为埃尔文注射这一支珍贵的药剂。

“兵长，你不是答应我，要给阿尔敏注射的吗？”

“啊啊，但是我现在要给埃尔文注射。怎么看，都是埃尔文都更加重要吧。”长时间的战斗让他失去了说话的耐心，利威尔不耐烦地甩开了艾伦的手，没去注意艾伦声线中难以遮掩的颤抖。

艾伦没有想到兵长会不假思索地违背对他的承诺，虽然他也知道埃尔文团长的重要性，但是私心只容许他站在自己的好友这边：“可您答应过我的！阿尔敏他，阿尔敏也不输给团长啊！”

“别孩子气了，你这笨蛋！”利威尔冷冷地扫了他一眼，“动动你的脑子，孰轻孰重你难道还看不清吗？”他努力想缓和语气，可刚一抬头，只见三笠手持刀刃向他步步走来，杀伐四溢，嘴角立即凝结起一个不悦的弧度，“还是你们觉得，可以轻而易举地从我手里抢过这剂药吗？”

艾伦怔忪着，恍惚地看了眼自己紧握的双刃，忽然受了惊吓般松了手。他望着利威尔坚毅冷峻面孔，不争气地流下了眼泪，“兵长，你知道阿尔敏的愿望吗？……那片海……那个是阿尔敏给我的希望啊，我怎么能，怎么能让他就这样，就这样死在这种地方呢？”

这时的韩吉也一把拦住了疲惫的三笠，那个黑发黑眸的少女明明已经没有战斗的力气了，却还是为了至交努力站起，将刀尖指向了人类最强的心脏。

利威尔面无表情地背过身去，低低说了句：“我很抱歉。”

他不晓得艾伦有没有听到。只是觉得耳边哭声不止，而他的心似乎也随着这恸哭支离了。

埃尔文最终还是拒绝了药剂的注射，选择了一死解脱。

“剩下的就交给你了，利威尔。”这个死秃子临死前还不忘打趣他，“这下，艾伦不会恨你了吧。”

利威尔悚然一惊。在那次看似残酷的庭审之后他问过艾伦同样的问题——

“我说艾伦，你恨我吗？”

“不不，我把这当做必要的演出。”少年为他的问询而感到惶恐，下意识地揉了揉被揍肿的脸。利威尔没有多说什么，只是想着也许下次动手可以稍微轻一点。

他无法想象那双翠色的眼眸对他燃起恨意的模样，还有少年钻心刻骨的回答：“恨。”

阿尔敏被救起时他没有靠近，索然地和韩吉一道守在埃尔文的身边，等待其他士兵将埃尔文的尸体带至其他地方。不远处爆发了喜悦的欢呼，艾伦欣喜若狂地拥抱着自己复活的好友，眼睛却时不时往自己这边瞥，喃喃着，说不出一句话来。

那天晚上轮到他守夜时，艾伦悄悄来到了他的身边，为白天的事情道歉。

“不用跟我道歉。”利威尔轻描淡写地说道，“也不必谢我，更别谢埃尔文，他这是逃避责任，把重担都压在了阿诺德身上呢。”

“不是的，我，我不该拿刀指着您。”艾伦拼命忍住想要夺眶而出的泪水，“我不想的，我没想和兵长您战斗，伤害您，攻击您，我从没有真正想过的。”

利威尔直勾勾地盯着他：“你跟我来。”

他直接叫醒了韩吉，操纵着立体机动，将艾伦带到了略离众人的一片废墟之中。

“兵长？”艾伦还没来得及反应，就被狠狠揽入了怀中。利威尔抱得很紧，快要将他的骨头捏碎，隐约能听见骨骼咯吱作响。少年克制住呼痛，为这突如其来的亲密而不知所措，只能温顺地靠在利威尔的怀里，咧着嘴小声地喊着：“兵长？利威尔兵长？”

“还好不是你，”利威尔终于开口了。

神经迟钝的他也听到男人故作平静的语气中颤抖的恐惧与后怕。

“还好不是你，艾伦。”

幸好不是你，艾伦。因为不是你，我才能义无反顾地选择给埃尔文注射。还好你没有事，还好出事的不是你。

“兵长？……”

“我听到了。”利威尔慢慢泄力，可依然没有放开他，“那天你在我耳边说的，我都听到了。”

艾伦顿时涨红了脸，连带着耳尖也染上了绯红，他极力的想要辩解什么：“兵长，我……”

一个吻封住了他的话。

利威尔霸道地侵入了他的口腔，一只手不安分地上下抚摸着，试图扯开他的衬衣。艾伦迷迷糊糊地回应着，不自觉地搂住了男人的脖子，喉间发出甜美的呻吟。

男人却意外地顿住了，他比任何人都清楚自己禁欲冷淡之下压抑的霸道和肆意，只要他愿意，他立刻就能占有这个男孩，灌满他，向世界宣告他的主权。可他不想，他想要男孩在安宁和平的地方享受一切美好，而不是在这样一个荒芜的废墟里迎接这一刻的到来。利威尔最终松开了撕扯衣襟的手，专注攻占起他的唇。过了好久，艾伦觉得自己快要窒息而死时，利威尔终于退了出来，带起了一道银丝。

“还不赖。”他轻笑着说，无视艾伦气鼓鼓嘟起的、被亲肿的唇。

4.

利威尔觉得海这东西真是寂静无趣极了。

悬崖之上只能听见远方传来海浪的悲鸣，周围万籁俱寂，连鸟声也变得模糊。像极了那惨痛的一刻，他失魂落魄时天崩地陷的绝望私语。他无法忘记目睹那颗头颅滚落在地的心情，铺天盖地的绝望卷袭了所有的理智，击垮了他支撑多日的坚毅，摧毁了默默保存在心底、不为人知的希冀，唯有心中喷薄而出的爱意和绝望，在这翻天覆地的打击中，变得日趋明朗。

艾伦，艾伦，艾伦。

他知道艾伦活不过来了，可还是疯狂地抱住了那颗残留的头颅，无视三笠悲恸的吼叫，渴盼着那个少年再活过来。

活过来啊，艾伦。

艾伦。

艾伦。

利威尔在血泊之中紧紧搂着那颗头颅，像是拥抱一个男孩。细密的吻从眼睛落至早已冰凉的唇，他忘我地兀自说着些什么。

后来的事他都不记得了，左不过是和发现法兰和伊莎贝尔尸体时一样，大开杀戒罢了。不计其数的宪兵死在了他的刀刃下，那些年轻滚烫的血玷污了他的衣服，可他却没心情顾及，一个劲儿的暴走着，肆意屠戮起阻挡他擒王道路的血肉障碍。

这么久过去了，他依然清楚的记得艾伦濒死时未瞑目的双眼，并非对生死有命的不甘或释然，反而更多的是向往与情深。

——他似乎很满足，所以最后的一刻能从容赴死。

利威尔站起来，解下了随身的绿色斗篷，高举在了风中，然后慢慢松开了手。黑白的自由之翼挣脱了束缚，立即扶摇而上，朝着离天空浮云更近的地方飞去。他目睹着羽翼消失在云端里，自此正视起自己内心对艾伦的感情。那不是仅仅因为最终理想的接近与欣赏，不是孤苦慰藉而扭曲的暧昧，不是怜悯与同情，也不是强权与畏惧，更不是龌龊的玩弄与口味怪癖。

那是艾伦。

吾爱。

利威尔忽然笑了起来，纵身一跃。

万物静默如他第一次亲吻艾伦的那一夜，只能听见缠绵的水声和男孩的喘息。飞鸟越过他的头顶，如同那日艾伦凑到他身边落下的温柔阴翳。

利威尔终于在这一片安宁中回想起艾伦曾在他耳边偷偷说过的那句话。

“我爱你。”

-FIN-

Faust

2016.9.24


End file.
